1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital image processing and, more particularly, to improved techniques for the organization and processing (e.g., photofinishing) of digital images based on information indicating where the images were captured and/or where the user is presently located.
2. Description of the Background Art
Today, digital imaging, particularly in the form of digital cameras, is a prevalent reality that affords a new way to capture photos using a solid-state image sensor instead of traditional film. A digital camera functions by recording incoming light on some sort of sensing mechanism and then processes that information (basically, through analog-to-digital conversion) to create a memory image of the target picture. A digital camera's biggest advantage is that it creates images digitally thus making it easy to transfer images between all kinds of devices and applications. For instance, one can easily insert digital images into word processing documents, send them by e-mail to friends, or post them on a Web site where anyone in the world can see them. Additionally, one can use photo-editing software to manipulate digital images to improve or alter them. For example, one can crop them, remove red-eye, change colors or contrast, and even add and delete elements. Digital cameras also provide immediate access to one's images, thus avoiding the hassle and delay of film processing. All told, digital photography is becoming increasingly popular because of the flexibility it gives the user when he or she wants to use or distribute an image.
The defining difference between digital cameras and those of the film variety is the medium used to record the image. While a conventional camera uses film, digital cameras use an array of digital image sensors. When the shutter opens, rather than exposing film, the digital camera collects light on an image sensor, a solid-state electronic device. The image sensor contains a grid of tiny photosites that convert light shining on them to electrical charges. The image sensor may be of the charged-coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) variety. Most digital cameras employ charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors, but newer cameras are using image sensors of the complimentary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) variety. Also referred to by the acronym CIS (for CMOS image sensors), this newer type of sensor is less expensive than its CCD counterpart and requires less power.
In addition to recording images themselves, prior art imaging devices have only been able to record information about the date/time (timestamp) that an image was captured but not information about the location where the image was captured. In other words, these devices can record information about “when” but not information about “where.” Recently, telecommunication providers, such as QUALCOMM, have come out with phones that are capable of determining a user's location. The approach employs a combination of the existing GPS (Global Positioning System) satellites and the existing cellular networks.
Global Positioning System (GPS) is a worldwide radio-navigation system formed from a constellation of 24 satellites whose paths are monitored by ground stations. GPS uses these “man-made stars” as reference points to calculate positions accurate to a matter of meters. Each satellite generates radio signals that allow a GPS receiver to estimate the satellite location and distance between the satellite and the receiver. The receiver uses the measurements to calculate where on the Earth a user is located. GPS receivers have been miniaturized to just a few integrated circuits. As a result, GPS technology is becoming very economical, making it accessible to virtually everyone. Therefore, in addition to connecting a camera or other media capture device to a phone, a user may now connect the camera to a GPS-enabled phone that knows the user's location.
The current cellular network may also help determine where a user is presently located. A cellular network basically comprises a set of limited range antennas. In use, a cellular phone transmits signals to the nearest antenna, for determining what “cell” or antenna area the phone is currently operating in. QUALCOMM can now convert cell phones into mobile Global Positioning System devices by adapting emergency-tracking technology for display on individual phone screens. QUALCOMM's gpsOne positioning technology uses A-GPS, or “assisted GPS,” which is a form of location detection in which cell phone towers help GPS satellites fix a cell phone caller's position. Under control of SnapTrack software, the gpsOne hardware may serve location information to client devices such as cell phones, wireless personal digital assistants, or other wireless instruments. SnapTrack software is available from SnapTrack, Inc., a subsidiary of QUALCOMM.
Although both digital cameras and GPS receivers are now ubiquitous in use, there presently is no automatic way for a user to determine where a picture is actually taken. The act of taking a picture may be thought of as recording a “memory,” that is, an instance in time that a user wants to remember. Apart from the picture image data itself, the memory actually has two attributes: a time and a place. Presently, it is easy to record the time when a picture is taken. However, there has today been no easy way to record the place where the picture is taken. Although the user may manually enter information about where the picture is taken, there is no automated technique available that will do this task automatically. In other words, the user would like to know “where” and “when” his or her pictures are taken. Up until now, only the task of determining the “when” has been performed automatically.
The problem of not knowing where one's pictures were taken has obvious disadvantages. Consider, for example, a user returning from a trip (e.g., European vacation). He or she may not recall exactly where each individual picture was taken. Or consider a real estate agent who takes pictures of several different properties, including ones that are simply vacant lots. Without location information, the real estate agent faces a difficult task of determining which picture goes with which property. All told, without some means of identifying where a picture is taken, users often find it difficult to distinguish the true location for a picture, and therefore difficult to distinguish the exact subject matter of the picture. The current state of the art has been for the user to manually capture this information, but that approach is at best a very tedious solution to the problem. Accordingly, most users simply do without location information and thus routinely face the problem that they are not able to determine the location where pictures were taken. And the older the pictures are, the more difficult this task becomes. Without knowing the location where pictures were taken, the user has a more difficult task of organizing those pictures (e.g., into a photo album) to facilitate viewing. A better solution is needed.